Sumano
by Iammarilyn
Summary: A Love Story Between Susan Lewis and Robert Romano


"A Pleasurable and Unexpected Surprise"

Chapter One

Day 1

Well, you'll never guess who showed up at the hospital.... Chloe. BUT she was with Suzy. Same old Chloe, high or drunk out of her mind. I know I made a scene, right there in front of chairs, but I couldn't help myself. Chloe was just so freaking stupid, so ugly, so high…. At that point, after she rambled on and on about her reasoning behind using the money I wired to Suzy for dance class, and he dumb questions about her hair, I was ready to beat the living shit out of her, right there, in front of everyone! I didn't care, I really didn't! She had some nerve apologizing for what happened in New York, and she also had some nerve just giving Suzy to Halleh! Not that I don't trust Halleh, I do, but she could have at least brought Suzy in with her when she came to the lounge…. I tell you; sometimes I can't believe she's my "older" sister. She acts like a 3yr old high on Pepsi or something. 

Now she needs a place to stay, since she just decided on her own to come to Chicago… Mom and dad don't want her; I can't say that I blame them. Chloe has always been, and I guess, always will be trouble. It's just too bad, that my parents, as grandparents, can't even forgive Chloe enough to keep Suzy. So, I guess I have 2 new roommates. Hey, I don't mind having Suzy. I LOVE having Suzy! She's in first grade now, well, she's supposed to be in first grade. Chloe doesn't even care that Suzy's not in school right now! I've got to go to the school that Suzy will be attending and try to explain that she's going to be a new student. Other than that, Chloe just stays here at the apartment all day, with Suzy, while Chloe sleeps on the couch, watching those damn soap operas! I went out with Suzy to Toys-R-Us and told her to pick out whatever she wanted… She got a bunch of Barbies, got one Ken doll, and a Barbie Townhouse. I was really stupid to think that Chloe would play with her during the day while I work… I've changed my schedule with Robert, so that I can stay here with Suzy all day, and go in to General around 7. That way, I get to play with her, all the while we watch Chloe asleep on the couch. At least with me there during the day, I can make Suzy lunch. She said she's not used to eating lunch, and that "Mommy leaves me with people I don't know, and when she comes back, all she does is sleep." I've got to get Chloe into a treatment center, either that, or I'm kicking her out, and am going to try, once again, to gain custody of little Suzy…

Day 2

Well, I did it! I actually asked Robert Romano out on a date! He actually said yes! I couldn't believe my ears! I've got to face facts here…. Robert turns me on. I don't know why, I don't know how, but he does! My marriage to Chuck is over, although we parted as "friends with benefits." He just doesn't get it for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we parted as friends, but I married him drunk as a skunk! He was just as drunk! We had nothing in common, other than our voracious sexual appetites! That's all! Which reminds me, during one of my breaks, Chuck and I went to the park for a little bit of, what I like to call, "sexual healing!" It was good too, even though it went way too quick, it was still good, and I came back to the hospital all revived and happy! Robert caught me in the hall with this HUGE smile on my face, all he did was wink and grin at me, as if he KNEW what had happened! All he said was that I was glowing….

But going back to Robert… Some women might not find him as appealing as I do. Believe me, I never expected it either. We had been hurling insults at each other for weeks, hell; he even hit me over the head with Kerrie's cane, for God's sake! And had the nerve to laugh and whistle all the way down the hall after doing so! Even though it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, somehow, and don't ask me how, but it turned me on! All of his misdirected hatred towards everyone, including myself, it just turns me on that a man, such as himself, can be so passionate about hating all of these people! I see through his façade… I know he doesn't really hate ME, he hates his situation. He's a brilliant surgeon, who had life smack him in the face by amputating his arm by a fucking helicopter blade! I know that *I'd* be just as pissed! Some people choose to take his anger and hate him for it. Other people, like me, take his anger, see through it, and realize that he needs some serious T.L.C. and I want to be the one to give it to him. I don't know what's going on with me; Abby thinks I'm taking drugs. ME! Taking drugs! Just because I find Romano attractive! I guess it's easy for her to say that, after all, Carter is an very attractive man, hell, I should know, I had the biggest crush on him for such a long time. So what if Romano is bald, so what if he's got one good arm, and the other one looks like hamburger, I still find him sexy! Maybe it's my age, statistically, I'm just coming into my prime, sexually…. I just seem to want it so much lately; I think Chuck is getting sick of me calling him for a "booty call." I just can't help myself…. I don't know how old Robert is, and I don't care. I'm going into this date with an open mind. Anything goes, I'm throwing caution to the wind, and if I happen to blurt out my feelings for him on our first date, so be it! Life is short, but life is for the living, and I'm definitely living! I told Robert I'd be wearing my sexy, little Black number: He looked VERY interested in that prospect and said that he bet I'd look great in it. Just wait until he sees me OUT of it! I've been working out, hard, and I'm going to make sure that Robert gets to see ALL the benefits of my labor…

Night 2/Day 3

Well, I had my date with Rocket last night. Yes, I said Rocket; I'll tell you about that, later! First I want to tell you just how far out on a limb I went to get ready. I really wanted to get a huge reaction from him. I told him I'd be wearing my little black dress, well, it was a little black, halter top, tie in the back number, cut pretty low in the front, but I wouldn't call it slutty. I wore my strappy black heels, and had my hair up with just a small clip. I didn't pile on the makeup, but my eyes looked smokier than I would wear at work, and I wore my matte-red lipstick. I thought I looked rather nice, classy, and to top it off a few sprays of my favorite perfume, Victoria Secret, Angels. As I entered the living room, Chloe looked up at me and said, "Whoa! Who are you going out with tonight, the president of the United States or something?" With a giant laugh. I just said "Yeah Chloe, George and I have a date tonight, oh and don't wait up." Slamming the door behind me. I hailed a cab and was on my way….

I arrived at the restaurant "fashionably late" and for some reason, I saw Rocket first. He was looking around, drinking his martini, and when he saw me in the doorway, he simply looked stunned, astounded. He put his drink down, and came to meet me at the door. He didn't have to say a word; I could see it in his eyes, as he gave me the once over, from head to toe. We walked over to the table he had for us, back in a dark corner, lit only by candlelight. Yes, my champagne cocktail was right there waiting for me, and it was still cold, as if he knew I'd be late. He pulled out my chair, and I sat down. I quickly took a sip of my drink, he simply said, "You look more delicious than I ever imagined." I smiled and looked him over. I had never seen Rocket like this. His eyes looked so different tonight. The eyes I was so used to being so cold suddenly looked so gentle, so humble, so charming… This man I was so used to seeing yell at everyone, hurling insults with the most evil, ugly face, suddenly looked so sweet, so caring, so happy to be in the company of a woman who cared to be there with him. He had on a bow tie, I thought that was really sweet, he had a tux on, with tails, might I add, he had his jacket on, and his sling which I was used to seeing blue at work, was just white tonight. As if he just wanted it to blend in with his shirt, which it did. I almost forgot his arm was injured. At first we just sad there, we were both uncertain as to what we should talk about. We started with ER talk, obviously, at this point that's all we had in common. I ordered a martini next, as did Rocket. Soon, the work talk became personal talk. We talked about his family, his "daughter" Gretyl, my family, my mother and father, and I talked about Chloe and Suzy, mostly Suzy. Every time I spoke of Suzy he would smile.. I had never seen Rocket smile like that before. It was obvious; he loved kids, as he would ask me what kind of toy that Suzy liked to play with. As I spoke of Chloe, he could see how pissed off I would get, and I would go on and on, he simply reached across the table, and put his finger over my lips, and silently, but respectfully said, "Zip it, I just want to look at you right now, no talking, just let me look at you."

As he looked at me, I looked at him. I noticed his blue eyes, the way they twinkled in the candlelight. The dimples, as he grinned at me sheepishly from across the table. Suddenly, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra came on; he reached across the table, took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Dancing with Rocket was awkward at best, simply because of his arm… I hated that. And due to my heels, I stood a considerable 2 inches over him. But we carried on anyway, he took my hand in his, and we just danced. He smelled so good, it was nice to be "wined and dined for a change, I thought. Chuck and I never did that, neither did Dax and I, this was nice. As we danced, there was a point where I thought about what tomorrow would bring Rocket. The surgery… the amputation and I was overcome with sadness and concern. I said, "Robert, about tomorrow, I.." Again, he put his finger to my lips, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, and suddenly he pulled me closer and began to sing, every word of the song, into my ear. I could feel my face turn red, I could feel his warm breath, and I got Goosebumps! I didn't know what to do, so I just danced and let him sing the whole song to me. At the end of the song, he actually dipped me! His one arm was so strong, it surprised me so much, and I was in awe. 

We went back to the table, continuing to drink, and ordered our dinner. By my third martini, I was getting tipsy, giggly even, so was Rocket. Over dinner we laughed, talked and ate. He wanted me to try a taste of his lobster, so I aimed my fork towards his plate, before I could do that, he already had his fork near my lips. I took the bite, slowly, savoring the sweetness of the butter, but also trying to be incredibly seductive at the same time. He seemed rather happy at that gesture! It was obvious that the restaurant was about to close, as people ushered toward the exit, and it seemed as though it was just Robert and I. As we were finishing our dinner, "I get a kick out of you" by Frankie came on, Rocket grabbed my hand again, and I said, "Wait a minute!" I took off my heels, and took his hand. Now, we were the same height! He had taken his jacket off, and his tie, and before I knew it, we were cutting the rug! Dancing, together, not touching, just dancing, laughing, he spun me around, and around until I began to fall, but he caught me! After the song ended, we just stood there, him holding me, looking into each others eyes, he leaned in, and gave me the sweetest kiss on the lips, I think I've ever gotten… There was no tongue involved, just a sweet kiss. 

It was 11:00 and the restaurant was closing. He came over, and pulled out my chair, and hand in hand we left the building. We started walking down the street, talking about our dinner, how tipsy we were and giggling like little kids. He mentioned that he had drove to the restaurant, but that he certainly couldn't now, in his state. As we walked I spotted a bar just up the street. Mark and I had gone there often, just to drink, have fun and dance. Sure, Robert and I were way overdressed, but what the hell, I thought. "Hey, see that nightclub up ahead? Wanna go in?" He looked me over, he looked himself over, and said, "Uh Lewis, don't you think we're a bit over dressed? Look at some of those people going in, does that guy have a mohawk?!" I nodded, and he said, "What the hell, this is my last night lugging this dead thing around with me, (as he raised up his arm in the sling) you only live once!" We were coming up to an alley, and I don't know what got into me, but I pulled him into the dark alley, and pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him. I didn't push him hard against the wall, but he could tell I was in authority at that moment. It was a long, lingering kiss, as his arm didn't hesitate for one second to slide down my back, and down further to my ass, as he started to caress… I felt butterflies like I had never felt before, as I began move my hand lower, hey he wants to feel mine, I want to feel his! Then all of a sudden he pulled away, and he said, "Look Susan, I don't want sympathy tonight, not from you. I could take sympathy from anyone, but not you. I don't want you to do this because you feel sorry for me." I said, "Does this seem like sympathy to you? That's the last thing I want to give you tonight, can't you tell?" "I invited YOU out, not the other way around!" Now angered, and slightly ashamed of my forwardness, I started to walk away as I said, "Fine, do you want to go to the club or not?" I started away towards the club, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, and gave _me_ a kiss this time, then slowly moving to my ears, then my neck, and then lower and lower…. My knees felt so weak; he was so good at this! I would have never thought! The same mouth that hurls insults at everyone, yells at everyone, snaps at everyone, including myself now tasted so sweet and felt so nice on my body. I felt tingles all over my body, from the top of my head to tip of my toes! It was obvious as I felt, Robert's, well let's just say, "Third Leg" that he was just as excited as I was… God knows I didn't want to stop, but I realized where we were, and I said, "c'mon Robert, not here, are you kidding?" He just smiled, took my hand and we walked to the club. As we walked to the club, I knew what was in store for both of us later, and I couldn't decide if I was excited, or scared, all I knew was that I couldn't wait at the possibility. And I thought, my God, if anyone from the hospital finds out, what would the implications be? This was major; everyone knows that Romano and I don't get along! Everyone heard about how he hit me in the head with Kerry's cane and laughed about it. Should I tell Abby? SHE would freak out, what if she told Carter? My God, what would Elizabeth think? I've often wondered if she had a "thing" for Romano, or if he had a "thing" for her. Would he be thinking of her later when he is with me? If she found out, would it change the way she sees me now? 

Then I began to think of it from Robert's perspective: What if something happened to him during the operation? How would he even feel like living with one arm? How does it feel to give up something you've worked your whole life for and suddenly lose it, your talent for being such a brilliant surgeon? I had such deep feelings for him at this point, I didn't know if I hated him, hated to love him, loved to hate him, or was I just using him for sex. I _did_ know that I wasn't ready to lose him, not now. I just couldn't even imagine how I would feel, especially after tonight.

As we walked, I just looked over at him and smiled, he squeezed my hand as if he knew what I were thinking, and gave me that famous evil grin, which once made me mad enough to kill him. Now it made me just want to pull him back into the alley that we just ripped ourselves away from…

So, we go into the club, the music is so loud, I'm thinking this was a bad idea. Even if we wanted to talk more, we wouldn't be able to hear each other. "Hey, I think this is a bad idea" I whisper into Robert's ear. "What?!" He screams. I take his hand and yank him out of the club. He said, "What did you do that for? I thought you wanted to go into this dive?" "Didn't you think it was a little loud? You couldn't even hear me in there!" I scream. "I thought you wanted to dance, I thought you liked to dance, isn't that what you wanted to do, Susan?" I thought about it, he was right; I did say that I wanted to dance.. "Yeah, I wanted to dance, but not in a moshpit!" We both walk away from the club laughing, and he takes my hand again. 

By this time, the slight buzz we had earlier is beginning to wear off, and I'm wondering if Robert has any regrets about what happened in the alley… "So.." we both say at the same time. Again, we laugh, and continue walking. "Look, I know a place that is quiet enough so that we can talk, and there's music so we can still dance." "Wanno go?" He asks. I glance at my watch. It's midnight, and I'm thinking about Robert's surgery tomorrow. "Hey, you know, really, it sounds nice, but it's getting late, and you shouldn't be drinking any more this late. You know, your surgery tomorrow…" I say. "Who said anything about drinking more, I just want to talk some more with you, I want to hold you in my arms and show you what a good dancer I am." He says. He looks down and pauses: "This damn arm of mine has kept me from doing so many damn things, ever since it happened. I'll be damned if it's going to keep me from showing you that!" "Where is this place anyway?" I ask.

He hails us a cab and off we go. 

As soon as we got into the cab and Robert told the driver where to go, we were all over each other. I felt as If I finally knew Robert. Just spending this small amount of time with him, he was so different. Some mysterious sensation came over me and he drove me wild. The kisses were so passionate, so slow and lingering, my hands roaming all over his body… I looked up and the cab driver just shook his head, I'm sure he'd seen this more than once! I didn't care, as I slid my hand inside of his thigh, his hand feeling what seemed like every curve of my body. I could feel his desire grow, as my hand slightly brushed, well, you know… Maybe that's why they called him "Rocket" I thought. 

We got to our destination, and I wasn't sure where we were. For one thing, I was stupefied by the cab ride, but this was a neighborhood. I saw no dance club, no bar, no restaurant, just a huge house, with a neatly trimmed lawn, flowers and hedges. "Here we are, Lewis." I heard a dog barking from inside the house as we walked up the sidewalk to the front door. "That must be Gretyl," I said. "What I love about you Susan, is that you're so damn smart, and so damn beautiful, and quite tasty, might I add." I could feel myself blushing – again! He had a way of doing that to me, all through the night, throwing in small, seductive compliments, so matter of factly. 

He put the key in the door, and told me to wait a minute, just as he opened the door, Gretyl jumped up on him, covering his face with kisses, tail wagging feverishly. "This is why I wanted you to wait a minute. She's not used to me having visitors." He explained. She tried to jump up to me, but Robert said, "Now Gretyl, mind your manners, we don't treat guests that way." I couldn't help myself; I had to ask, "You mean you haven't had anyone here before?" Nope, nobody deserved to come here before… until you." Gretyl paddled herself out to the living room, circled around a thick rug on the floor a few times and plopped herself down.

"Now, which would you like first, the music, the fire, a drink, or me?" He asked coyly. "I uh,…." "Coming right up!" He said and headed to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." He yelled from the kitchen. 

I took off my shoes, took down my hair, and shook it loose. I was glad that I had decided to let it grow out, especially tonight. It felt good on my bare shoulders, as I shook it. Pretty nice set-up I thought. The fireplace, the sound system, the big-screen TV, and more CD's than I think I've ever seen. He had everything, and it was all categorized, Classical, Old Rock, Frank Sinatra, 80's Rock, Punk Rock, Alternative, Opera, you name it, and Robert had it. One category I was happy to NOT see in his collection was Country. It just didn't seem to suit his character. I felt he chose the restaurant because it was Italian, and because they seemed to only play old Sinatra songs, so I took down "Sinatra Reprise/The Very Good Years" and put it in the player. Just as I started to shimmy alone, to "Under my skin" an arm slipped around my waist from behind, then moving up to caress my breasts. He was moving to the song with me, from behind, which was such a turn on, again, I felt his excitement growing behind me…then he started nibbling on my ear, then my neck. The he spun me around, now we were face to face. "Strangers in the Night" came on next, it seemed to be so appropriate for our evening together. We embraced and just moved in time to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder, and just thought about the night we had together so far. I was really confused. How could he be so loving tonight, so gentle, yet is so harsh with everyone at work, including myself, but not to Elizabeth, I wondered. I looked up at him, and I had to ask; "I've had a great time tonight with you, the dinner, the dancing, all of it, It's been wonderful." "I've seen behind your façade Robert, you are a gentleman, in every sense of the word." "But, I've got to know, why did you decide to go out with me tonight?" "I mean, I know that you have feelings for Elizabeth." As the music played, he kept the motion, but suddenly cocked his head to one side and said, "Whatever makes you think that?" I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a sigh. "It's obvious to everyone, she's the only one you're actually nice to in the entire ER." I stated. 

"Ready for that drink yet?" as he went over to the couch and sat down with his drink. I stopped the CD and went over to sit with him. "Look, I didn't realize you felt this way about me." "I mean, you actually care whether I _do _or do _not_, have feelings for Dr. Corday?" he asked. 

"Ok Susan, I'll tell you what you want to know." I sat back on the couch and sipped my martini as he began to tell me about how he really felt about Corday. First of all, yes, I do have feelings for Elizabeth, what those feelings are, I can't explain. He thought for a moment as I continued sipping my martini. "Ok, you know how you felt about Mark, it's like that." I thought back to the time that Mark and I declared out love for each other, just as I was about to get on a train for Phoenix. "Go on" I said. "Go on?" "That's it, I feel as though she tolerates me, takes half of what I say as fact and she's a friend." I guess I could buy that; it really was how it was with Mark and I. 

"Now, let me set you straight on this, I said. "We, I mean you and I, were never friends, only colleagues at best, and that's putting it mildly." "I couldn't stand you and I was sure you couldn't stand me either." "The woman you see here tonight doesn't just go out with just anybody. I'm not a casual dater, I can't stand blind-dates, and I'm not into one-night stands." "Simply put, I'm not easy, Robert."

"Ok, Lewis, I'll bite, " he said. "You asked me the question, now I'm asking you, why did you ask me out tonight?" "Because Robert, I'm tired, so tired of fighting with you, I wanted to see if we could find some common ground, and…" I stopped to take a sip of my drink, instead chugging the whole thing. "And, and, what?!" he asked nervously.. Suddenly I started feeling woozy, and a warm feeling of euphoria washed over me. "And I want to dance with you some more." He grinned, and quickly finished his drink, and came up to his massive CD collection. He put in a Harry Connick Jr. CD, and grabbed be by my waist. As we slow-danced to the music, our eyes meeting, and we just had "that incredible moment." His eyes looked so warm and caring, so concerned, sweet and gentle. I noticed his lips, every line on his face. Suddenly, he was touching my hair, my face, his finger began tracing my lips, and he leaned in for a kiss. We had kissed several times that evening, but this kiss, this one was different. This was the kind of kiss a girl can get lost in, the kind you wanted to last forever. Our tongues met, slowly, longingly, his hand was caressing the back of my neck. I didn't want it to stop, any of it. I wanted this moment to freeze in time, just the two of us, together like this. Tingles ran down my spine and my hands started to wander. Soon, I was un-buttoning the rest of his buttons on his shirt. He had a nice chest, masculine, not too hairy, very nice. Slowly, my fingers began to go lower, towards his abdomen. I was surprised to feel a nicely developed six-pack as I teasingly, ever so lightly brushed my fingertips down towards his belly button. We were still kissing and he let out a soft sigh, slowly starting to breath heavily. I casually made my way to the zipper of his pants and softly, from the outside, rubbed his growing hardness, again, he moaned softly. His lips moved to my neck, lightly licking and nibbling my ears. "God you smell good." he sighed. He started to untie my halter dress from behind my neck and led me to the couch. By this time, his shirt had fallen to the floor. He laid me down, exposing my breasts, and gently lay on top of me, slowly wedging himself between my legs. I could feel how hard he was as he slowly licked one nipple, then the other. I hadn't felt this excited since I was in high-school, in the backseat of my boyfriends car - But this wasn't my novice boyfriend, this was a man who knew how to make a woman feel good, and I was glad it was me. I savored the moment, letting myself feel this intense pleasure and let out a soft moan of agreement. "Susan, are you sure about this?" He asked. I didn't answer, but my lips were longing for his once again, and I pulled him to me. I let my body do the talking, my hand slid down his back, and I rubbed his ass, as I lifted my hips and pulled him harder to my body. Soon, I was grinding myself into him; I lifted my dress to reveal my black lacy thong. As he looked me up and down, he whispered, "I always thought so, but now I know, you've got an incredibly sexy body, so beautiful, so perfect." Soon, he was on my breasts again, licking and moving down to my belly. (At this time, I was extremely happy that I do 100 crunches a day, after all, what good is a hot body, without a man there to admire it and love it?) Soon, I could feel his tongue at the top of my thong, edging it down with his finger. "I want to take you upstairs and make mad passionate love to you right now, " he whispered. He couldn't carry me, but if he could, I'm sure he would have. We both jumped up off the couch and raced up the stairs, he taking two stairs at once, me just one…

We got to his bedroom. Surprisingly, Harry Connick Jrs. Voice was in his room, lightly playing in the background. He had a king size bed, with a mirrored canopy, which surprisingly to me, was made. He walked around his room and randomly lit some candles, and came to turn off the light. I still had my dress on, as I had retied it coming up the stairs, he had his pants on, but I remembered I had un-buttoned them. Something about the candlelight, I noticed how handsome he was, how well built he was, as he came towards me. I began to untie my dress, and let it fall to the floor. I unzipped his pants and he stepped out of them. The only thing that was separating us from Heaven now, was my thong and his silk boxers. We kissed again, exploring each other's bodies with light touches and caresses. He laid me gently on the bed, we continued kissing each other longingly. I'm sure it wasn't easy for him, with his arm and the sling, but somehow, he managed to reach down and remove my thong with just one finger. Again, he was licking my breasts, then my stomach and further. I had never been with a man, so well crafted in the art of "going down" on a woman before. I came almost instantaneously. Now it was my turn: I rolled him over and whispered, "Just lay back and let me love you." He was large for a man of his stature, but I noticed that when we were downstairs, and I worked my magic. I had learned my technique from Phoebe Cates in the movie, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, with the carrot scene. It must have felt good, as he lay there, moaning with pleasure, suddenly he asked me to stop. He pulled me up to him and said shyly, "If you didn't stop, I could have exploded right there, and I don't want it to end that way." "Now, you lie back, and let me love you, Susan, I've been waiting for this moment all evening…" "But first, I've got to get protection." "No, I said, you're meticulous, I don't want anything separating us, I want to feel you, I want you to really feel me, don't stop, please." I sighed. We kissed again, and slowly, and ever so gently, he entered me. "Oh my" I sighed with pleasure. He paused for a second, and began a slow rhythm, as he licked my nipple. It felt so amazing, as we both sped up the rhythm we had began together. Quickly, I rolled him onto his back, and I was on top of him. I felt as though he was deep deep inside me, almost to my stomach and I was controlling the rhythm, as I would pause and lick his chest, again, I began riding him, as we both began heavy breathing, and sigh's of pleasure. "Oh God Suz, It won't be long, I've got to pull out, are you close? "No, I want to feel you inside of me." I sighed, breathing very heavy now… as I arched my back with pleasure, and I began, "Yes, oh God yes, and suddenly we both came with such intensity, it felt as though I had come a thousand times, as he lay there, just moaning and breathing, looking very, very satisfied. I collapsed to the side of him, as we kissed passionately, then laying my head next to his, with my arm around his stomach. "I think we found some common ground, baby, don't you?" He grinned and kissed me again. As we lie there, I stroking his chest, kissing him longingly, lovingly, he said, "Ready for round two?" 

We made love 3 times that evening, and exhaustingly fell asleep embracing each other, probably around 4:00am. Seemingly instantly, his alarm went off, music blaring, hard/heavy rock, it was 7:00am. "Shit!" I screamed as I looked at the clock, "I go in at 8:00 today!" "Not today Lewis", he said as he handed me a phone. "My surgery is scheduled for 10:00 tonight, and I want to stay here with you, make love to you, all day." "Make the call." 

I called General: Surprisingly, Abby answered the phone, "County" she stated. "Hey Ab, it's Susan." "Hey Susan, what's up?" She asked. "I'm not feeling really well, could you please tell Carter, or Weaver, whoever, I can't make it in today" Romano began licking my neck, my breasts, and I started to giggle. "Susan?" Abby said. "Uh, yeah, I'm here" I said giggling… "Ok Susan, you're with Romano, aren't you?" she said almost knowingly. "No, uh, that was Suzy, she told me a knock-knock joke." "Mm-hmm" she said, "Ok, I'll tell Weaver, Carter just went home, that uh, you're just sick, k?" Now laughing hysterically, "Oh my, I mean, yes, please do that, and Ab, thanks." "You owe me a full report," she said laughing, and hung up. 

Suddenly, Robert was on top of me, grinning, "Knock-knock, he said as he entered me, and we made love again… 

  


  


  



End file.
